si te vieras con mis ojos
by yaoist secret
Summary: AU JEANMARCO Jean ha vuelto a nacer, sin embargo no ha perdido ninguna de sus memorias, en este mundo que le resulta tan ajeno e intrascendente cree toparse con un querido amigo. pero su reencuentro distara mucho de ser un acontecimiento alegre. el destino obra de maneras misteriosas, torcerlo puede llegar a ser un error
1. te ví

**si te vieras con mis ojos.**

shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y si así fuese jamás se hubiese hecho famosa.

disfruten, hasta donde puedan y aguarden por el próximo capítulo!

* * *

La cita con el dentista, una de las citas menos deseadas del año, cuando tienes mas de 20 los dientes no son la prioridad de tu vida, menos aun si tienes esos fantasmas de tu cabeza acosándote.

**-ahhh-** suspiró algo harto, mas cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala de espera abrirse,e ingresar a un niño, hablando con su madre,detestaba a los niños, eran molestos y sucios, pero algo en su voz le hizo mirar atentamente, en sus mejillas habían pecas y su cabello negro era muy brillante, no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta, le parecía un espejismo.

El pequeño se sintió observado, y regresó su mirada al joven que le ponía incómodo por esa expresión tan extraña, de forma tímida le saludó con la mano, el joven aturdido aun le devolvió el saludo y se puso de pie para hablarle, salvo porque el dentista lo llamó

-**Jean! ¿vas a pasar o no? puedo darte una paleta a ti también si te comportas.-** bromeó mientras Jean apenas podía salir de sus pensamientos-

* * *

Sujetaba la barra de caramelo que su dentista le había obsequiado, generalmente tomaba el transporte publico, pero hoy prefirió caminar, quería tardar lo máximo posible en regresar a casa.

-**tengo que ver a ese chico de nuevo, a cualquier costo... puedo apostar lo que sea a que era él...-** se detuvo en seco. otra vez esos dolores de cabeza, las imágenes dolorosas que lo acosaban desde hacia muchos años, no podían ser solo alucinaciones, esas mierdas no podían ser tan dolorosas.

Jean era un joven que había mostrado ser diferente al resto desde muy pequeño, jamás había llamado a sus padres de otro modo distinto al de sus nombres propios, cuando tuvo edad de hablar se excusó hablando de sus "verdaderos padres". aquella fue solo la primera declaración del mundo que su imaginación iba "construyendo", después vinieron los amigos y los vecinos, con nombres y descripciones vividas, el pediatra simplemente decía que su mente era muy activa, y que eso desaparecería ni bien ingresara a la escuela.

Los pizarrones y los niños nunca fueron de su interés, y sus juegos imaginarios se habían hecho aun mas violentos, y comenzaba a tener problemas mas serios para relacionarse, según él también tenia otros amigos, y estudiaba en casa con esa "madre"... toda esa ilusión con la que día a día se obsesionaba más y más.

Su terapeuta había logrado arrancarle pistas sobre esta "vida" que recurrentemente recordaba y sobre unos asesinos devoradores de humanos de enorme talla, su mente

Parecía muy clara al respecto,sobre ese y muchos detalles fuera de el alcance de cualquier imaginación normal.

Jean había aprendido a la fuerza a callar esos recuerdos lo máximo posible, pero nunca lo suficiente, a la edad de 16 se le puso en la cabeza el encontrar esas personas que tenía en su mente, el mundo era enorme pero no lo suficiente para retar al Internet,el problema radicó en no saber cómo o donde buscar, nombres completos y lugares de nacimiento eran inválidos, eran insuficientes y terminaron por frustrarle mucho, dos años después de comenzada la empresa decide poner sus ojos en el futuro.

Un futuro que tuvo que modificar,ya que su idea de ingresar en el ejercito se vio descartada por sus antecedentes psiquiátricos, eso fue otra decepción que agregar a la lista. los últimos años estaban siendo gastados en una vida promedio, trabajando para su padre en una librería, pero este suceso simplemente había puesto todo de cabeza nuevamente.

* * *

**-Jean...-** su madre le saludó cuando le vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche. de inmediato la mujer había notado que algo andaba mal en él- **llegaste un poco tarde...**

-**si, si te lo preguntabas estuve pensando en eso nuevamente...**

**-hijo..**.- suspiró con pena.

**-¿todavía sigues diciéndome así? ¿a pesar deque jamás te haya considerado mi madre? ¿eso no te duele?**

**- claro que si! desde el instante en que estuviste dentro mío eres mi hijo... y claro que duele, mas de lo que te imaginas...**

**-lo siento..**.- se mordió el labio inferior.

**-tienes 20 años Jean, no te he visto mirar al futuro ni una sola vez en tu vida... y algún día sentirás que se te hace tarde.**

**-lo único que quería era una vida tranquila y lejos de preocupaciones... ya lo conseguí trabajando en la librería.**

**-"de papá", dilo! la librería de tu padre...**

**-...**- esquivó a la mujer e ingresó a su cuarto, las paredes tenían pizarras con anotaciones enredadas de su memoria, algunos dibujos que intentaban emular las personas de esa vida alternativa, frases que le hubiesen dicho y no podía olvidar.

**-por favor... que no haya sido solo un sueño... tienes que ser tú...** - se arrodilló en el piso y colocó sus manos sujetadas en plegaria sobre la cama.- **dios... si de verdad existes, hazme un único favor y permiteme encontrarme con ese niño! me dicen que obras de maneras extrañas... TE DARÉ CUALQUIER COSA A CAMBIO!**

**-Jean!**- la madre abrió la puerta del cuarto asustada por los gritos.

**-estaba rezando!** - dijo molesto por la interrupción, pero se detuvo,era la primera vez que la veía llorar de alegría- **...me enseñaste que puede ayudarnos en situaciones desesperadas... necesito creer que funcionará**...- explicó tímidamente, esa mirada que aquella mujer le devolvía calentaba su interior de la misma forma a cuando recordaba a su familia.

Parecía solo el primero de muchos cambios en la vida de Jean

* * *

**fin del capítulo numero uno.**

gracias por haber leído! y por apoyar el JeanxMarco.


	2. te hablé

**Si te vieras con mis ojos.**

**shingeki no me pertenece y esto es un AU**

Tras esa extraña noche el día amaneció monótono como siempre, la casa amaneció monótona como siempre... su padre partió a la librería ni bien desayunar, en cambio Jean decidió quedarse a holgazanear, era algo que hacía muy a menudo, la tv ofrecía entretenimiento barato y adormecedor solo a cambio de rendirle un poco de culto.

**-vas a quedarte toda la mañana viendo televisión?**

-**si... eso pensaba hacer**- dijo mientras hacía zapping distraído.

**-al menos podrías pasear al perro...**

**-no es mi perro...**

* * *

sentado en la banca miraba al perro de la familia olisquearse con otros similares, seguro le contaba cuanto se aburría encerrado en su patio todo el tiempo, o cosas así.

-**aun no entiendo como acabe por aceptar sacarte a pasear-** le dijo en voz alta al perro que se rascaba la oreja ignorándolo. Jean se puso de pie listo para regresar a su casa- nos vamos.

tras estas palabras colocó el asa de la correa en su muñeca y abrió la caja de cigarrillos, concentrándose en la llama que tenía cerca de su cara, entonces el perro se vio atraído por algún congénere y huyó, aprovechando la distracción de su paseador

-**espera! vuelve aquí!**- se quedó congelado varios segundos antes de salir tras él

El animal parecía más que motivado a alejarse de Jean, el cual terminó la persecución al ver al niño del otro día, su mente se puso en blanco, solo cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia su cabello negro y le habló, tocando su espalda para llamarle la atención

**-hola... ha pasado tiempo**- susurró muy nervioso, los atentos ojos que lo miraban sonrieron con un poco de compromiso

**-hola...-** tragó saliva

-**hola... yo...-** Jean no sabía cómo continuar la charla de su reencuentro, lo había soñado un millón de veces, pero nunca de este modo.- **hola...**

-**...**- Jean vio mucha confusión en ese momento en los ojos de ese chico, se arrodillo para alcanzar su altura y sacó un par de caramelos de su bolsillo.

**-no te asustes...todo estará bien a partir de ahora Marco**...- le alcanzó la pequeña ofrenda-

**-¿Marco?-** preguntó el pequeño haciendo añicos a Jean, fracturando su interior. con un impulso propio de su carácter sujetó al niño por los brazos, asustándolo y mirándolo a los ojos

**-Luca!**!- una mujer se acercó al niño y casi que lo arrancó del agarre de Jean, que aun no podía recuperarse.- **se puede saber que haces!?**- el joven se hacía la misma pregunta, solo podía ver a Marco temblando de miedo escondido detrás de aquella mujer.

-**yo... no sé...-** dijo retrocediendo un paso confundido. ¿como podría haber confundido el rostro de Marco?se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo, su pecho ardía de dolor, solo quería apagarse y desaparecer.

**-y el perro?-** preguntó su madre al ver a Jean llegar solo. en ese momento Jean recordó su anterior carrera.

**-... siempre podemos tener un perro nuevo-**

**-Jean, quizás debas visitar a la doctora de nuevo...esto está volviendo...**

**-NO!... deja mis recuerdos en paz!**

**-no son recuerdos! y te estás arruinando la vida!**

**-ya basta con eso vieja!-** se le soltaron unas lágrimas- **dame un respiro mamá!**- no hubo silencio de por medio solo un abrazo de la mujer que por primera vez oía de los labios de su hijo esa palabra que siempre soñaba. en su interior Jean comprendía por primera vez el dolor que le había causado a aquella persona que le había dado la vida.

**-hijo...¿qué está pasando?**

**-No podrías entenderlo**- ella le acarició en silencio y le dejó llorar en paz.

* * *

Tras una semana sin un nuevo encuentro, Jean entendió entonces que ese tan popular "dios" no existía, y que quizás jamás volviese a ver a Marco. Tras esta experiencia, lo único que el joven había aprendido era a valorar a sus padres, diciéndoles de esa forma, después de tan larga espera

-**Jean, mi hermana volvió del extranjero, va venir a cenar**

**-Que divertido...**- dijo irónicamente mientras hacía zapping, aburrido

**-La idea es que te comportes**

**-Seré un caballero...-** se detuvo en un canal de música.- **ni sospechara que su sobrino es un loco... si eso te preocupa**

**-me conformo con que la trates bien...**

**-entendido...**

* * *

el tema de la visita traía a jean pensativo, no sabía que se sentía tener hermanos de sangre, pero los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento eran sus hermanos de batalla, excepto por esos infelices y traidores... jamás los perdonaría por haberlos engañado.

toda la travesía para despejar la mente lo había llevado a lugares de la ciudad que no solía frecuentar, y es que estirar las piernas consumían suficiente energía como para que deje de pensar demasiado. sus pasos sin rumbo se detuvieron en una esquina, donde había una carpintería, fuera del negocio estaban algunos muebles y accesorios de madera, en el aparador habían algunos juguetes hechos con cubos de madera pintados de colores, sus manos se dirigieron hacia un caballo con ruedas bajo sus patas.

-**oiga! cuanto cuesta esto?-** Jean ingresó al negocio, lleno de aserrín por todo el piso.- **hay alguien aquí**?- al no recibir respuesta se dio la media vuelta, llevándose consigo la figura de madera.

la caminata se prolongo hasta entrada la noche, cuando recordó el compromiso familiar, cuando apuro el paso para regresar a su casa, se maldecía por lo bajo, y también maldecía a ese tan popular "dios" por su afán de molestarlo.

cuando estuvo delante de su casa vio un auto estacionado que debía corresponder a las visitas, antes de ingresar sus piró hondo, preparado para el escándalo, sin embargo solo estaban las dos mujeres hablando en el comedor, por lo visto no habían oído la puerta abrirse, casi todas las luces apagadas indicaban que las celebraciones habían concluido, y que esas no eran horas de llegar.

**- Jean es especial... no importa los problemas que me traiga... yo amo a mi hijo... seguro harás un buen trabajo...**

**-un buen trabajo? no... no lo creo, igual no es definitivo... solo es hasta que alguien pueda encargarse de él... no tengo la misma paciencia que tú para lidiar con un hijo perturbado**

**-ya llegué**- carraspeó Jean llamando la atención, el ambiente en la sala se volvió pesado.

-**hijo-** la madre se puso de pie-** esta es tu tía, recuerdas que...**

**-si, no me importa... ya me iba a dormir-** dijo molesto, su madre quiso detenerlo, pero él se zafó del agarre y subió a su cuarto.

**-día de mierda**- pensó en voz alta y encendió la luz de su cuarto, viendo que alguien ocupaba su cama. -**hey! esa es mi cama!**- destapó al intruso, encontrando al niño de la otra vez, recién despierto aterrado el más pequeño le miraba horrorizado.-**mierda...-**murmuró-

-**Jean! quería explicarte que tu primo pequeño estaba en tu cuarto**- la madre del joven ya había subido las escaleras

**-de verdad? no lo había notado!**- respondió mientras el niño se escurría de un salto para abrazar las piernas de la mujer-

se sentía confundido, esa discusión no le permitía disfrutar de su reencuentro con esa persona especial. y marco parecía no disfrutarlo en absoluto.

**-vamos a dormir al sofá... Jean siempre es maleducado con las visitas**- la mujer le sostuvo la mano

**-no, que se quede a dormir aquí, yo me voy al sofá**- dijo Jean rascándose la mejilla**- hey enano, seamos amigos...-** le extendió la mano, sin embargo el pequeño se negó a asirla-

**-voy a dormir en el sofá, gracias...**

**-espera... Marco, quédate a dormir en mi cuarto**- se agachó como la vez de los dulces

**-Luca, tu primo se llama Luca.** - corrigió suavemente la mujer, Jean recordó el amargo incidente- me parece una buena idea Luca, dormirás mejor aquí.

**-¿puedo dormir en tu cama?-** preguntó el pequeño, inseguro

**-claro! somos amigos verdad?**

**-¿lo somos?-** Jean intentó no dejar que sus emociones le dominasen ante esa pregunta.

**-los mejores amigos...**- articuló con un nudo en la garganta y se puso de pie bajando las escaleras rápido, antes de que se cayera alguna lagrima.

**-creo que no le agrado...-** dijo Luca sentando se en la cama, la madre de Jean se sonrió tiernamente

**-a él no le gusta nadie**

**-él me dijo "ha pasado tiempo"...**-soltó el niño mientras se acostaba y era arropado, la mujer le restó importancia y lo dejó durmiendo nuevamente.

* * *

los pasos de la mujer fueron al sofá, donde Jean jugaba con su consola de videojuegos, la mujer entonces tiró de los cables del mando, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

**-estás loca!?**

**-parezco loca?-** la mujer estaba molesta, mucho.

**-lamento haber faltado alacena. ¿ya puedo seguir jugando?**

**-¿que le dijiste a tu primo?**

**-nada, sólo maldije cuando vi mi cama ocupada...**

**-Jean! me dijo que le hablaste como si lo conocieras! no metas a ese niño en tus asuntos!**

**- solo estaba bromeando**! **no fastidies!**

**-no puedo entender porqué has estado tan raro este tiempo!**

**-cuanto tiempo? los últimos 20 años?-** se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de calle.

**-Jean! adónde vas!?**

**-no tengo idea, supongo que donde no te moleste un hijo "perturbado"** - tras decir esta frase miró a la invitada que estaba aun sentada a la mesa, con un gesto agobiado. cerró la puerta dando un golpe y se dispuso a deambular por la ciudad adormecida.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II**

aun es introductorio, pero bueno, no quería hacerlo muy salvaje y repentino


	3. te besé

**Si te vieras con mis ojos**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

-la caminata no tenía un rumbo, Jean mordía su pulgar nervioso, después de todo, tenían razón, él era un loco, otras vidas no eran posibles, su imaginacion era muy activa, esas personitas en su cabeza nunca habían sido reales, Mikasa,Armin,Sasha y Conie...solo imaginacion; los traidores Annie,Reiner y Berthold...de nuevo solo pensamientos...

"ha pasado tiempo"...

* * *

"ha pasado tiempo" el pequeño seguía pensando en esa frase ¿a que se refería? escuchó la discusion escaleras abajo, se cubrío la cabeza con las mantas. no era la primera vez que oia gritos antes de dormir.

tras escuchar un portazo se sentó de repente y comenzó a investigar ese cuarto en que estaba, sobre todo por los recortes que había en varias pizarras, y tambien anotaciones, sobre un escritorio habían unos bocetos de muchas caras, con anotaciones a los lados, algunas como "muerto en trost" o "mujer patata" entre otras, sin embargo había un rostro repetido muchas veces y de distintos ángulos, con anotaciones mucho mas personales, otro dibujo recurrente eran dos alas entrecruzadas esa marca estaba en las esquinas de las hojas, al pie de las anotaciones y muchas veces en hojas enteras. intrigado, no tuvo mayor alternativa que retornara la cama e intentar dormir.

* * *

-**flashback**-

-**Marco... despierta**- Jean sacudió un poco a su amigo, que había comenzado a roncar

-**que sucede jean?**

**-te gusta alguien? porque... si te gusta alguien, yo debería saberlo...**

**-no lo pensé... te preocupa que les diga que te gusta Mikasa?**

**-no es por eso, es porque-** se sonrojó**-somos amigos verdad?**

**-ah, bueno, no he pensado en nadie. tendrán que enamorarme...**

**-ni que fueses tan importante! duermete!_-_** se dio media vuelta ocultando su sonrojo.

-**flashback**-

en ese momento, en esa vida, Jean había sido muy joven e inexperto para entender esa indirecta, ahora, a una vida de distancia se arrepentía de no haberse atrevido a cambiar esa amistad por algo más.

sólo cuando sintió la luz del sol reconoció que era hora de dormir, tenía que ver a Marco una vez mas.

**-jean!**- se sorprendió su madre cuando le vio cruzar la puerta, él le habló antes de que ella continuase.

**- aun sigues molesta? no vine para fastidiarte.**

**-prefieres un café antes de hablar?**

**-ya se fueron?** -ella negó con la cabeza-

-**estan descansando, fue una noche larga para todos.**

**-por mi culpa?**- la mujer le acarició el rostro y le pellizcó una mejilla

**-no eres el ombligo del mundo hijo. solo el de mi mundo**.

Jean bajó la guardia, sus hombros tensos se relajaron y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

acababa de descubrir que tenía una madre, sería una pena cagarla ahora. la mujer le besó la frente y fue a la cocina, a preparar un café, Jean se acomodó en una pared, mirandole la espalda, mucho mas recta que la de su primera madre.

**-¿podemos empezar la charla mientras el cafe se prepara?**- preguntó ansioso por romper el silencio.

**-supongo-** fue su unica respuesta.

**-tu hermana nunca vino a verte desde que tengo memoria. ¿por que de repente tanto interes en ti y tu hijo loco**?- pregunto filosamente-

**-porque la familia existe para momentos difíciles, y ella necesita un poco de ayuda en este momento.**-el perfume del cafe comenzaba a esparsirse por la cocina, y tambien el de unas tostadas a punto de saltar.

**-tu tenías mi problema y nunca la vi venir a tenderte una mano-** se quejó mientras veia a la mujer paciente armando ambos desayunos

**-acaba de enviudar Jean, es un momento dificil.**

**-pero cuando llegué no hablaban de eso...-** fue cuando recordó que de cierto modo la mujer daba a entender que había algo extraño en Marco, mas bien en Luca.-

**-Luca es un niño timido, y ella no sabe como relacionarse con él.**- Jean se sintió desepcionado, en su inteerior esperaba que su madre le dijese que el pequeño recordaba una vida anterior, sin embargo el único problema parecia una enorme timidez.

**-ya, y nosotros que tenemos que ver en la historia?**

**-tenemos que ver en que no podemos dejarla sola hasta que encuentre una solución**- Jean no terminó de tragar su tostada y hablo con la boca llena.

**-hablas del tema como si se fuera a solucionar como cuando un perro te molesta...**-tragó el pan sin seguir masticándolo- **¿no lo iran a regalar como a un perro o si?- **se quedó en silencio esperando una negativa,que no obtuvo**- ¿o si?**- presionó y la mujer se sujetó las manos.- **Vieja! van a tirar a ese chico como aun perro!?**

**-ella no puede sola con esto..-** intentó justifiar pero Jean azotó la mesa con un grito de ira

**-callate!-** se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, viendo a Luca durmiendo en su cama, la posicion con la que descansaba le recordaba y reafirmaba que ese era Marco.

* * *

se sentó en una esquina de la cama y le acaricio el cabello, estaba tan absorto mirando sus pequeñas pecas, que no pudo reaccionar al ver sus ojos abriendose y mirandolo, solo pudo escuchar cómo su corazon se salía de control.

**-emmm puedo irme al sofá si quieres...**- dijo el pequeño comenzando a temblar.

**-estoy feliz de que estes aqui...**- Jean dijo pensando en voz alta.-** poder ver tu cara y tocarla...-** el niño se alejó del contacto,incómodo por los comentarios

**-esto es embarazoso...-** quitó la mirada

-**ah, claro, lo siento... es que de verdad me siento alegre de encontrarte.**- Jean vio los ojos de Luka llenarse de lagrimas.-** yo sé lo que pasa contigo, no hay nada malo en ser diferente...**

**-mi papá era la unica persona para mi en este mundo...**

**-y yo,yo quiero ser una persona importante en tu mundo.**

las miradas de ambos se encontraron con un brillo especial, pero apenas duró un suspiro. Luca fue el primero en retirarla, todo esto se le hacia logicamente incómodo. no era normal que un completo desconocido dijese esas palabras tan en serio.

**-¿por que me dices estas cosas? no me conoces...**

**-... no me hace falta conocerte, se que eres especial... y tenemos mucho en comun.-** estiró su mano y sujetó la de Luca, que comenzó a temblar.

**-especial?-** no se sentía especial-** no me siento así...**

**-es porqué te hacen creer eso, pero no le hagas caso...eres especial!-** la mano de Luca se cerro al sentir esa declaracion, él deseaba sentirse especial. -** yo esperé toda la vida para encontrarte... ¿eso no te hace lo suficientemente especial?**

**-esperarme?...**

**-yo se lo que quieren hacer contigo,y no dejaré que eso pase...**

**-oh, está bien, es que soy dificil de tratar... eso dicen**- parecia convencido parcialmente de ello-** las cosas van a salir bien-** hizo una sonrisa, esa misma que esa vez, la ultima sonrisa que pudo verle

**-basta...**- se arrodilló delante de él y le besó la mano, vio las mejillas con pecas teñirse de un rosa simpático- **juro cuidar de tí, por todo lo que te debo...-** las manos de Jean temblaban, las de Luca sudaban un poco, el más pequeño le miraba entre confundidoy embelesado.

-**no entiendo lo que quiere decirme..**.-balbuceo el joven

**-te debo la vida, Marco... me salvaste la vida en otro tiempo, me salvas la vida ahora...-** el pequeño se puso de pie, soltandose de manos

**- no se quien eres, no quiero que hagas nada por mi, porque me confundes con otra perso...**- Jean se alzó para tomar el brazo de Luca, asiendolo hacia si y callarlo con un beso, que dejó al más pequeño paralizado.

Había sido apenas y un roce de labios, Jean se sentía hambriento por más, y Luca en cambio estaba impresionado, inmóvil, había comenzado a temblar un poco.

**-Por qué hiciste eso!? Fue asqueroso!** - Preguntó el menor sintiéndose humillado, y limpiandose con la manga de la ropa- **no vuelvas a hacerlo!**

**-yo no creo que seas difícil... Porque estuve buscandote, a ti...**

**-eso es mentira...**

**-no,es verdad!** - se sintió nervioso y no supo como continuar, esa mirada interrogante y al borde del llanto le producia inquietud y ternura a la vez - **aunque yo haya llegado a este mundo antes, sabia que debia encontrarte**

**-¿de donde nos conocemos?**-no parecia muy convencido aun.

**-de otra vida, un poco distinta a esta, no se como explicarlo... solo se que no podria confundirte con nadie mas.** -bajó la cabeza.

**-de verdad fui tan importante en tu vida?**- con una de sus manos acaricio el pelo de Jean.

**-y no te imaginas cuan importante sigues siendo, Marco.**

**- ¿porque soy así de importante? no me conoces! ademas eres raro!**

**-te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, no habían secretos entre nosotros! ¿no entiendes?!**

**- si me olvide de ti debe ser por algo**- Luca retrocedió confundido y despacio escapó del cuarto escaleras abajo.

Jean se arrojó en su cama, suspirando frustrado, esas palabras lo habían asesinado, "si me olvidé de ti debe ser por algo"

se giró abrazando la almohada y apoyo su cara contra esta, no sabia como interpretarlo,si como Marco reclamandole algo de forma inconsciente o si por el contrario era la confusion de un chico que tenía esos viejos recuerdos dormidos.

parpadeó cansado y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

* * *

cuando desprtó corrió escaleras abajo, rogando que no fuese muy tarde para volver a hablar con Marco.

**-¿donde estan?**- vio a su madre planchando-

**-no te desperté cuando se fueron, pero dejaron saludos.**- Jean se rio para sus adentros, ese "dios" era un veradero bastardo.

* * *

fin del capitulo tres, para la pregunta de la edad de marco/Luca la respuesta es once aproximadamente.


End file.
